


Ravenous Temptation

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Light Petting, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Temptation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: Beelzebub and Ems had a very close relationship. She is able to talk to him about anything and everything, and she does talk to him about everything. It had gotten to the point where Beelzebub was experiencing feelings and sensations he was unsure how to handle. He felt himself getting hungry for something other than food but he did not want to do anything to ruin the relationship he had with Ems. She was his closest friend and his human that he had made a pact with, he would not know what he would do if he overstepped the boundaries and mess up what they have going on.However, one day Beelzebub felt as if he could no longer resist the temptation from her mannerisms, actions, and words. He found himself giving into temptation and he would finally cross that like to enter uncharted territory.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. The Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is another bit of fan fiction I am working on for my friend! Join Ems on her adventures when she tempts Beel into bringing the other side of him that she is very much unaware of. >:)

Hunger. Never-ending hunger. This was a sensation that was more than familiar with the Avatar of Gluttony. The pit within his gut was never-ending, it was a black hole deep within the pits of his entire being. There had been something missing deep within the moment he had fallen into the Devildom. The only thing this particular demon could do was find any means necessary to fill the emptiness within. The only thing he could find was food. Food was his solace and in turn, it had been the reason Beelzebub was issued the title as the Avatar of Gluttony. No matter how much he ate, he could never fill that emptiness. It was an endless cycle. 

This was the very reason Beelzebub had, once more, found himself in the kitchen within the House of Lamentation at eleven o'clock at night. He had a rather large dinner not too long ago, not to mention the snack he had not much longer after that and the snack after that. A frown formed over his face as he stood in front of the refrigerator, his hand was placed over his toned stomach. It was late at night and he was dressed for bed which he only wore a comfortable pair of cotton pants that were soothing to the touch. His stomach growled uncontrollably that Beel would have not been surprised if it had woken up the entire dormitory. He had been told on a day to day basis that the deep growls from within him could be compared to the growls of the monsters that frequented the grounds of the Devildom during the night. 

His brothers would tease him, but he was okay with this. He loved them all dearly and he could never view them in a negative light. They meant more to him than he could ever express with words. It was no secret that Beelzebub was never one for many words, but his brothers never really teased him about this. He spoke what was necessary and spent most of his time listening. He enjoyed watching them with his silent affection and simply enjoyed their company. Sure they did tend to bicker and fight here and there, but it had been this way for as long as he could remember, even when they were in the Celestial Realm. He loved them and he would do his best to keep them safe and would stand up for them without hesitation.

Beelzebub had finally made the decision of what he wanted to snack on. In fact, he filled his arms up with an arraignment of different foods from custard to fruit, anything he could really grasp and hold in his arms. He even had an apple gripped between his teeth and against his lips, the juices of the fruit dribbled over his lips which only caused him to drool. He adjusted his body and pressed his elbow against the door to shut it. However, it snagged and he blinked slightly. With the apple in his mouth, he looked down and saw a familiar figure gripping the handle of the refrigerator. 

"Ems," he spoke her name in surprise. However, this caused the apple to fall and hit the floor. He slightly frowned and glanced down. Before he was able to move, the red-headed female grinned and bent down to grab the apple. Beel could not help but grin slightly at the sight of the gesture. That is until he noticed how she was dressed. His eyes unintentionally scanned over her form and saw that her pale pink legs that reminded him of a strawberry milkshake from her perfectly sized feet up to her smooth legs and over her voluminous thighs. She was wearing skin-tight short shorts that ended just at the bottom of her voluptuous rump. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he turned to avert his gaze. It was all in plain sight before him since she was bending over.

"Silly, Beel!" Ems could not help but giggle as she gripped the apple within her hand and stood straight up. She saw how he looked away from her and she could not help but giggle. "You dropped this," she said as she held the apple close to her lips. She exhaled over the apple gently until it caught enough condensation from her breath to wipe it against her shirt to clean it up a bit, she avoided the part he bit so she would not get any fuzz on the stickier parts of the apple. Beel could not help himself as he watched Ems clean off the apple for him, even though he did not see it as necessary, he would have eaten it either way. After she finished polishing and cleaning the apple, a wry grin twisted upon her plump lips and she turned to face him. "Carrot Beel, you should be more careful," she purred as she placed the apple before his face, she knew what was to come next.

"Thank you, Ems..." he muttered before he leaned in and snatched the apple between his teeth.

"You're welcome!" she replied in a sing-song like voice before she turned her attention towards the refrigerator to retrieve herself something to snack on, Diavolo forbids he had grabbed everything from within. She happily found a parfait with different types of fixings within it as well as an apple which was normal, unlike the poisonous apples the demons seemed to have enjoyed. She had gotten used to the food here from the time she spent in the Devildom. Some of them were rather good and had an interesting taste to them. She closed the refrigerator and turned towards Beel. She had an impish grin as she watched him walk towards the table and set down his trove of snacks. Not only was she wearing a rather risque pair of shorts, but she also wore a tank top that was dangerously low over her cleavage. It was nothing new for her to be dressed like this before bedtime and it was not the first time that it was in front of Beel.

Beel's eyes trailed over to her for a moment and took in the rest of her apparel only to avert his eyes again. The deep grumble within himself only grew as the moments passed. He had to focus his eyes on his food as he began to consume the meal that lay before him. Being true to his nature, he was gluttonous in the manner he ate. He simply could not help it, the appetite kept growing within him, but it seemed no matter how much he ate, it never ceased.

"Beel, you are unusually quiet, more than usual..." Ems mentioned as she plopped next to him as she bit into the apple. The apple was known for the first temptation within the stories written in the Bible. The one thing Adam and Eve were supposed to leave alone, however, the temptation of the beautiful red fruit was too much to resist and they had given in, losing their freedom and their garden of Eden.

"Ah, I am just very hungry today," he replied before he took a few more mouthfuls of his meal before nearly inhaling it.

"Beel, you are always hungry," she said as she playfully poked his well-toned side. She had a playful grin on her lips as she continued to eat the apple. It was fresh and juicy and more than pleasing to the senses. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed her food, it was something she had always wondered about Beel. He had always eaten his food so quickly it did not seem he ever took the time to really enjoy the flavors of everything he consumed. "I am glad you are also up, I could not sleep." She began to speak after she swallowed what she had bitten off.

For a moment, Beelzebub looked from his food. He was chewing and quickly swallowed what was in his mouth before he frowned, there was a look of concern in his eyes as he watched her quietly for just a moment. A few beats later, he leaned back a little, "why couldn't you sleep, Ems? Are you alright?" he asked with a serious tone. He cared deeply for her and always found himself worrying about her, especially whenever she got in trouble at school with the lesser demons. She was firey, no question about it, but she also was rather powerless against them. He would happily step in and keep her safe. He would stand up for her just as he would for his brothers. It was at the point that the demons would never even dare approach Ems when she was with Beel.

Ems ate a few bites from her parfait as he spoke. She placed the spoon over her tongue and gently pulled it out of her mouth, almost in a seductive way. The parfait just tasted that good, but she made eye contact with Beel as she did. Once she swallowed it up, she nodded, "I am fine, just had my mind a bit full, I guess over the exam coming up," she sighed a bit but kept her emerald eyes glued to Beels face. She giggled once more as she noticed he had a bit of food on the side of his lips. He did not seem to notice as he had his sights fixed on her for the moment. Before he was given a chance to respond, she leaned towards him, their faces were hardly six inches apart from each other, "Beel, you got a little something..." she spoke in a bit of a husky tone and reached out. The pads of her finger neared his face and he slightly shot up when her finger made contact with the side of his lips. He stood still entirely and she could see how his eyes widened with surprise. 

Once she had wiped off what was on his face, she pulled back and placed her finger rather seductively within her lips, she wrapped her lips around the tip and pulled her finger out slowly at she cleaned off the bit of food. She kept eye contact with him as she did this, just to tease him a little. She had enjoyed the reactions from his face whenever she did things like this, she was not sure why. He was always so innocent and sweet that it only amused her to watch the expression her gestures had elicited.

Beel was in a slight state of shock when she had done this. It caused him to feel something he was not entirely familiar with. He had felt them in the past when she did strange things like this, but he could never place what it was. He could not speak for a moment even after she finished her little display. He pressed his lips together and listened to her as she giggled again. "What is wrong, Beel? Cat caught your tongue?" she cooed ever so softly which only added to the sensation.

"Ah... no, I am fine. Thank you, Ems," he replied. He felt warm and it rushed to his cheeks. He had to avert his eyes and look to his plate. It almost felt as if he lost his appetite for his food and craved something else. Despite this, he would never waste food, it was just something he could never bring himself to do. He continued to eat his food despite the gnawing urges he felt within. For some reason, he wanted to reach out and feel her strawberry milkshake toned skin and even breathe in her scent. It was something he could not bring himself to understand.

Ems noticed how the blush had spread over Beel's cheeks and she could not help but find it to be the cutest thing ever! "Beel! You are just so cute, you know that?" she was half teasing him, but it was something she truly felt. Out of all the brothers he was the tallest and the physically strongest, not to mention he was the most built out of all of them. Whenever she saw him at the gym or shirtless as he was now she realized this had to have been the case. Despite his size, he had always been affectionate and incredibly sweet.

Beel glanced at her once more with a mouthful of food. He knew better than to talk with food in his mouth so after finishing the bite and swallowing, he shook his head, "cute? I cannot see why," he stated plainly. He was a demon and was viewed as nothing more than a glutton, how could someone so gluttonous be cute?

"Well, you are, and don't let anyone say you aren't!" she stated as she stood up and poked his nose with a grin on her face. She grabbed the empty container of the parfait and stood up to turn away and dispose of it. Beel turned to follow her with his eyes. Once more, he could not help but look at her state of dress and the amount of skin she was showing. He was used to being half-naked, but she was another story. He had to avert his eyes as she turned to face him over her shoulder, he did not want her to see that he was nearly staring. 

Oh, she saw it. She saw how he was looking at her. It caused a grin to appear over her face. "Well, I am going to go to bed now, I think I can sleep finally, have a good night Beel!" she gave him a wink as she turned to walk. This time, she added a strut to the way she moved as she made her leave that caused her hips to sway back and forth in a way that made her plump rear move in an appealing way.

"Good night, Ems," he spoke before turning and catching the wink. He watched how she made her exit from the kitchen and his purple-pink eyes widened from the sight. The feeling grew within him as his eyes could not help how they followed her hips and was glued onto her rump. He felt as if there was something lodged in his throat that was not food. He had a hard time swallowing it. Beel then shook his head and proceeded to finish the meal before him.

Oh man.


	2. A Heated Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous day, Beel had to shake off the feeling Ems had made him feel from deep within. The next day after school, Beel had chosen to work out to keep up his regimen as well as attempt to keep his mind off of the previous night. However, Ems had chosen the very same moment to work out as well for various reasons. She had received the latest magazine from Asmo that had the hottest succubus of the year. She was the most gorgeous thing she had seen and it motivated her to hit the gym and work on her own figure. Naturally, she was wearing something that suited her for that very activity. Working out can surely heat the body up and too much clothing can make a girl sweat!

On the very next day, everything had gone just as usual. The brothers within the house had woken up and sat down for breakfast. It was the usual routine, except that a certain Avatar of Gluttony was eating at a slower pace. Of course, it was still quicker than how the other brothers ate. He was also rather quiet, at least more than usual. He had glanced a few times at Ems, but he would avert his eyes just as quickly and onto his food. The brothers had mentioned his speed in which he was eating, but he reflected their comments with some excuse that did not make him seem suspicious. Ems was also concerned, but she did not pursue it as she ate her breakfast.

Breakfast had ended and the brothers and Ems had a relatively normal day throughout their classes. Beelzebub tried to keep his mind on the tasks at hand but his hunger kept him occupied as well as a new hunger for something else. His mind kept going back to Ems on the previous night. The way she behaved was not entirely out of character for her, but as of late he had taken notice of her behaviors. What had changed? He could not figure it out.

The class had ended and Beel made sure to leave as quickly as possible. The pangs in his stomach were too much for him to handle and he had to make his way to eat something. He would also spend his evening in the gym, he had a lot of pent up emotions he needed to let out. The gym was the perfect time for this. When he was working out, he was able to push his body to the limits. With his physique, he was able to do this and then some for hours. If he was not eating he was working out. In between, he felt the gnawing emptiness from inside. With all the stirred up emotions he had felt since the night before, he needed to do something and immediately.

After he had his snack, Beel immediately set for his room. He changed from his uniform and into his work out gear which consisted of an orange tank top and black shorts with orange stripes painted down the side. His muscular legs were bare for all to see as well as his large biceps. His face was set and the expression was one of a very somber nature. He had a towel draped over his strong neck as he pressed the doors to the gym and made his entrance. Fortunately, it was empty which was usual. Once in awhile, Ems would accompany him, but today he had the entire room to himself, which suited him fine. 

In his hand was a black water bottle that was full of ice water. He placed it onto the ground next to a yoga mat where he began to stretch. He sat onto the ground and started with his legs. One of his long legs was stretched out while the other one folded and his foot was against his inner thigh. He leaned forward in towards the top of his shoe and made careful and measured movements to make the pads of his fingertips touch his toes. It was not a problem for him in the slightest. He held this before he pulled back in a slow and steady motion. He did this a few times before he switched to his other foot. It was all to stretch out the muscles in his calves and thighs as well as his core as he kept it tight.

After ten minutes of proper stretching, all of his important muscle groups were warmed up and prepped for what was to come. He stood up and eyed the machines for just a moment before he walked towards the one he wished to use first. In this room, Beelzebub was in the zone. He was able to take his mind off of the hunger that usually settled within him. He was able to focus and keep his mind on a goal with a hobby he had thoroughly enjoyed. 

Beel sat on a machine that was versatile enough to work on all of his arm muscle groups, it all depended on the way he held the grips of the machine. Since his brothers hardly used the gym, he knew the settings were as he had left them at. He gave a bit of a tug on the grip that was connected to the pully and he was satisfied. Considering the strength the demons had possessed, the weights within the Devildom had more mass than those on the human world. Each slab weighed at least three hundred pounds despite their size. It was made of the best and heaviest material that was only found within the Devildom.

With both of his hands gripping the handles of the machine, he began to lift towards his face. He performed slow and measured curls which expanded the size of his biceps, the burning sensation invigorated his body as he began his workout. He would start out light at first if only to ensure his muscles were completely awakened and prepared to take on even more weights as he progressed. His face was set and he controlled his breathing with each lift of the handles. When he raised the bars to work on his muscles, he slowly exhaled and then inhaled when he released. He knew the importance of controlled breathing when it came to working out. Without proper oxygen for the muscles, it had caused fatigue and would wear on the muscles poorly.

He did this in reps, after a few reps, he took a moment to rest and then continued. He then shifted to work on his triceps and the muscles in his lower arms. He repeated the same process as he did for his biceps. He would switch back and forth until he was able to feel the burn before adding more weights and repeating it all. Rinse, repeat, breathe, and lift. His arms felt the sweet punishment that had certainly taken his mind off of the past twenty-four hours. For the moment, it was working.

Once he felt his arms had enough punishment for the moment, he switched over to his legs. He chose another versatile machine that would work on every muscle for the legs depending on how he used them. His legs bulged as did every muscle that he decided to work on. His skin began to glisten ever slightly throughout his workout. He proceeded forward, punishing his muscles in the very same way he had done with his arms. He did a few reps, switched up the muscle groups and went back and forth until he felt satisfied.

Now that his legs were burning within, he wanted to switch his workout in order to work out the rest of his muscles that he had yet to touch upon. Before he began, he grabbed his water bottle and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back gently, taking in the cold liquid as it passed through his lips, cooled his mouth, and passed gently into his throat and cooled him off. He did not take too long to hydrate as he grabbed his towel and began to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

While Beel worked on wiping the sweat from his face, Ems had entered the gym. She was feeling rather energetic and felt it was a good time to work out. Within her hands was the latest copy of Devil Style, a popular fashion magazine, that Asmodeus had given her. In her ears were two cordless earbuds which played a shuffle mix of one of her favorite bands which were Chase Atlantic. At first, she did not realize that Beel was in the room as she had her mindset, almost just like Beel before he made his way to the gym. The music was ramping her up and she wanted to stay in the zone. She had a purpose in mind and it had something to do with the magazine she held within her grasp. 

Ems made her way to the bench as she mumbled the lyrics to the current song that was playing. Her eyes were set down and she bobbed her head back and forth a bit, she was feeling the beat withing her bones.

Once Beel lowered the towel from his eyes, he saw her. How did he not hear her come in? His eyes widened slightly and he looked around for just a moment as if he was trying to find where she came from. After a moment, however, he turned to face her. He saw how she was dressed for her work out. The shorts she wore were just as short as what she had worn the night before. Instead of wearing a tank top, she was in something much shorter. He was unfamiliar with what it was but in the human world, she knew that it was a sports bra. It was tight around her sizable breasts and the bottom of the bra pressed against the bit of flesh directly beneath her breasts. With this top she wore along with her shorts, she had revealed quite a lot of skin at this moment.

He noticed that she was getting ready, her back was to him as she began her stretches. She was gently bobbing her head as she worked on her arms, her pose was squared onto the ground for proper balance as she did this. He noticed the earbuds she wore and he knew that she was unable to hear him. He did not want to spook her by approaching her and doing as much as tapping on her shoulder. He fidgeted with his hands slightly and looked to the side. The state of her appearance had once more caught him off guard. This was the reason that he was here in the first place, to rid himself of the impure thoughts that had begun to form within his head. He did not want to admit he had these thoughts, but they _were_ there and for the sake of their friendship, he needed to push them as far from his mind as possible.

After she finished stretching out her arms, she turned around and she saw a tall figure of a man with bright orange hair watching her. She was not expecting him to be there in the slightest so it caused her to gasp slightly and nearly jump back. She ripped an earbud out of her ear and placed her hand over her heart, "fuck, Beel, you scared me!" she laughed after she recovered and shook her head. Her green eyes met with his purple-pink eyes but she had noticed that he was slightly fidgeting. 

"Ah, sorry, Ems, I did not mean to, I tried to not scare you while you were listening to your music," he stated and glanced to the side. He had the slightest of blushes over his cheeks as he glanced away. "I thought approaching you would scare you. So I did not say anything," he turned and wiped off the sweat from his bangs. His hair was slightly damp from all of his sweating. 

Ems gave a coy grin before her eyes fell from his handsome face over his toned body. She had to admit, she was enjoying what she was seeing. She enjoyed it very much. "Well, since we are both here, why don't we work out together?" she offered him a hopeful smile. It was not unusual for them to work out together from time to time, at least in the past.

Beel turned from the side to face her once more and lowered his hands. He tried desperately to keep his eyes onto her face and refused to let them linger down over her body. It took all of the will power he had, but he did well. Beel was able to control himself rather well, despite the tempting view of her exposed body. There had been times in the past where the succubi of the Devildom had attempted to use their powers to charm him as well as their intoxicating appearances. It never worked on him. Why would this be any different?

"Okay, we can do that," Beel nodded with a bit of a smile. He turned towards the bench and grabbed his water bottle once more before he made his way towards the red-headed female. "What would you like to start on first?" he asked her when he made it to her side. He could smell the light fragrance of her perfume over the natural scent of her skin. It was something she had borrowed from Asmo, but it was more enjoyable with the combination of her natural essence. He felt a pleasant sensation rush over him as he stood by her side, a new hunger slowly formed from within. It caused him to feel aches from within that he was doing as best he could to refrain from letting this all-consuming hunger take over.  
  


Ems watched as he looked away after her suggestion while she kept that smile on her face. "Well, I am thinking of doing some sit-ups to work on my abs and maybe some push-ups! We can take turns and count for each other, how about it?" she offered and walked towards a clearing within the room. She did not necessarily wait for his answer before she plopped down onto the mat and sat on her rear. "You can take a bit of a break! Mind counting for me, Beel?" she asked as she gazed up at him, she had a bit of a puppy dog look with a hint of a suggestive look within her eyes.

Beel watched her quietly, he had already agreed to her suggestion before she even came to the conclusion that he would help her. He nodded before he placed his water bottle onto the ground. He lowered his large frame over the mat before her and leaned over to gently placed one large hand over the top of her shoes. He looked down and made sure he was not pressing down too hard, he did not want to harm her. He was by no means pressing down as hard as he was able. 

"Great!" Ems said with a big smile. She looked into his face for a moment and watched his serious expression. "You know, Beel, you do not have to look so serious all the time," she spoke playfully to him before she lowered herself gently back onto the mat and exhaled gently. 

Her comment caused Beel to take a pause for a moment. He looked up towards her face and looked slightly perplexed. He had not realized he had such a serious look on his face as it was not something he paid much attention to. His cheeks flushed slightly at her comment but he remained silent. He took a moment to look over her form to ensure she was doing it correctly. Beel knew that improper form while working out caused very poor results. Not only would it give undesirable results but it could cause injury within the body. From what he had seen, her back was placed firmly over the mat and her arms crossed over her chest properly. He frowned when he had his gaze over her crossed arms. He could catch a glimpse of her breasts underneath her crossed wrists and he had to avert his eyes. He really needed to stop looking at the more tempting parts of her body but as of late he found he could not help himself.

Now that Beel was satisfied with her form, in more than one way, he looked towards her face and nodded his head. She had done everything he had taught her over the last few months. When he first watched her attempt to do sit-ups, there were many corrections he helped her with. It was at that point he took it upon himself to teach her proper form. If anything, he did not want to see her be injured. She had taken to his instructions and Ems had definitely seen and felt the difference. 

Ems nodded and she began to work on her sit-ups. In very controlled movements, she brought her upper body up until her elbows hardly grazed over the top of her knees. She kept her core tight with each fluid motion as she rose her body and lowered back onto the floor. Her lower back was pressed against the floor each time she lowered her upper body. Beel silently kept count as his eyes were focused on her form. He had to lean in slightly to make sure he had a good view of everything for the sake of the workout. However, each time Ems raised her body up, their faces were mere inches apart. 

Even though he could smell the slight sweat that built up and caused her body to glisten, he found he was able to concentrate on the task at hand. He took working out very seriously and it showed at this moment. Any particular wrong movement could cause Ems pain and an injury without a moment's notice, he would prevent that if he could catch it. He made sure to do the same for when he worked out, but he was even more focused on ensuring Ems safety than his own. She had been doing very well up to this point and he knew it would pay off. He did not question her motives as to why she wanted to work out, he knew she looked great, but he also knew how important it was to work out, regardless of a person's physique.

Ems had noticed how close her face was to Beel's every time she raised her upper body. It gave her an impish idea that she wanted to bring to light. When she was on her very last sit up, she leaned in a little closer despite the slight burn in her abs and she pressed a kiss against the tip of Beel's nose.

Beel had the very last number counted in his head but the moment he felt her lips press against his nose, his mind went blank for a moment and he looked from her form and into her face. His purple-pink eyes widened slightly before he pulled his head back. "Ems?" he spoke her name softly, "why did you do that?" he leaned back gently but kept his hand over her shoes.

She relaxed her posture and leaned back with her elbows propped against the floor as she watched him. She laughed gently and took note of his adorable face, "I said you did not have to look so serious, so I helped you," she shook her head. She could not stop laughing.

Once more, Beel felt the heat rise to his cheeks and it was not from working out. He did not expect her to do such a thing. It was in the heat of the moment and it had caught him well off guard. "I cannot control what my face does..." he said gently and looked to the side. It took him a moment to realize he was still holding her feet. Since she was finished and no longer needed him to hold them down, he released her feet and sat back just a little. 

"Okay! Now on to push-ups!" she exclaimed before she rolled over onto her stomach. She took her position, which once more was proper as Beel had seen when he moved to her side. Only once he nodded his head did she begin her set. He noticed her arms were placed properly as well as how far away they needed to be. Her hips were aligned with her spine and down her legs, which was perfect. It was difficult to achieve, but after practice and help from Beel, she was able to do proper push-ups.

As he counted, Beel did his utmost best to keep his eyes on her form without focusing on her... form. His gaze was serious once more as he watched how she held herself. Once she completed her set and crashed onto the ground he nodded, "good job, Ems. You did thirty-three, that is six more than last time, you are getting better." He said as he gently smiled at her. 

She smiled as she rolled over onto her back. She had made strived and she felt proud of herself. His words only encouraged her even though her arms and core were burning. How could he do these hours on end? "Thanks, Carrot Beel!" she smiled as she reached out for her water bottle to take a refreshing drink. After she caught her breath, she glanced his way. "Okay! Your turn!" she said with a smile curled over her lips.

"Alright," he replied as he rolled over onto his stomach. He wanted to belt out some push-ups before putting focus onto his abs. He perfected his form before he moved at such speed and sheer perfection, Ems was not really able to count.

She knew he had perfect form so while she was catching her breath she reached out for the magazine she had carried with her. She had a bit of a frown on her face as she glanced at the cover of it and then back to her own physique. She was by no means out of shape but as ever when it came to how women compared themselves to the beauties in the magazines, especially succubi, she could not help but feel dissatisfied. She hummed softly as she took another drink.

Beel had no idea what she was thinking or even doing as he was concentrating on working on his set. He did not like seeing how many push-ups he could do in a minute, he was more focused on seeing how many he could do before his form gave in. Usually, it would take quite a while. He always pressed his muscles beyond the point where they were screaming. The burn was good, he had a great form as it was but he always wanted to push them to bring out better results. It was no secret that he was the most well built of all the brothers. From time to time even his brothers would fawn over his physique, especially Asmo.

After a few minutes of his push-ups, he felt something set upon his back. It was nowhere enough to cause his form to break in the slightest or to stop his movements. It had only caused him to glance back a little as he kept going. Ems had decided to sit onto the top of his back which only added barely over a hundred pounds so his pace did not even slow. "Ems," he said as he exhaled. "What are you doing?" he would say in between each exhale.

"Beel, be honest, if I work out hard enough, do you think I could look as good as her?" she asked curiously as she leaned forward and her breasts, which were plump and hardly covered, pressed against his strong back and she brought the magazine she was looking at around and in front of his face. 

He blinked the sweat from his eyes a few times before he focused on what she was talking about. He never slowed down which caused Ems to feel every muscle group beneath her tensing and bulging. She had to admit it felt rather hot. He was able to continue on with his movements as he finally realized she meant the hardly dressed succubus on the front page of the magazine. "What are you talking about?" he asked with each exhale.

She kept her grip over his back as he moved and she softly grunted, "you know, this succubus, could I ever look as good as her?" she rephrased the question. She had an arm wrapped from behind him and along his side, that way his arms were not obstructed. Her legs were raised up and down his back and legs were over the back of his legs to allow him to lower on the ground as well. She knew he could take her weight, there were plenty of times where she sat on his back with weights to give him some resistance. Naturally, they were weights she could hold with no troubles.

"Ems," he spoke as he pressed down and then back up. "You look much better than her," he stated plainly and honestly which was his nature. He did not know why this was important or why she was worried about such things. but he gave his answer.

The words he spoke caused her to flush slightly and pull the magazine back. "What about what she is wearing? She pulls it off much better than I could..." she said softly as she kept her eyes on the front of the magazine.

Beel's eyes widened and for the first time, his workout faltered. His body was raised up and he failed in lowering his body. The outfit on the woman of the magazine did not elicit much of a reaction from him. What did make him falter was imagining her wearing the same thing. With the blood running hot within his body, he froze slightly. Why did that thought make him feel this way? 

Finally, Beel lowered his position to the floor and laid with his stomach against the ground. "Ems, I am not sure why you are asking me this or why it matters, but you look much better than her so surely that means you would pull it off better," his face was hot as he said this and he kept his eyes forward.

Upon hearing this, Ems' face lit up. Was he just being nice? She knew Beel was a nice man but he was also brutally honest with his words. It was just how he was. Then again, maybe he was just being biased since they were friends. Either way, it made her feel rather pleasant. Of course, she did not see this to be true, but it was nice to hear. "Oh, Beel, you are just too nice, you know that?"

With her words, he turned and looked up at her over his shoulder. She was holding that magazine and smiling down at him. "Well, either way, you are the better looking one, I am only being honest," he reaffirmed his answer. He did not understand why it meant much to her, but it seemed to make her happy which in turn made him feel happy. Although the way she was straddling his back made him feel more than happy. There was an uncomfortable sensation underneath his hips as his warm blood began to head to another destination. His eyes widened as he wanted to get up, but he did not want to throw her off, "Uhh... Ems... do you mind?" he asked in a defeated manner.

"Oh! Sure, sorry about that Carrot Beel!" she replied with a smile. Ever so elegantly, she moved her body and threw one leg over his back before standing up. She turned around and knelt over and offered him a hand.

Beel's cheeks were red as he cautiously took her hand and stood up. While he stood up he had to turn to the side to hide the embarrassment making its way against the front of his shorts. "Well, I am going to hit the showers, Ems, I will see you at dinner." He spoke as he kept his back towards her as he grabbed his water bottle and towel. He was still doing his best from hiding his front side without making it look suspicious.

Ems watched him curiously but only nodded and smiled, "okay, then, thank you for your help! I will see you later!" she waved as she watched him walk out of the gym with such a brisk pace. She had absolutely no idea what had just happened or why he was in such a hurry or what had come over him. She could only focus on her own workout despite what he had told her in regards to the succubus on the cover of Devils Style.

What in the world had gotten over Beel? Ems could do nothing but ponder on this as she worked out.


	3. Tempting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a bright new day in the Devildom and Ems decided to go shopping along with Asmo! She wanted to pick out a few new cute outfits to wear and she knew with Asmo's help, she would be able to find the best of the best.
> 
> However, it is whenever she decides to show her good friend Beel what she bought and even showcases her new wares.
> 
> Beel has done so well to keep himself in control of his inner desires when it came to Ems' insistent teasing.

The night before had gone rather well in Ems' mind. She had a decent work out session with Beel, even though it was cut short when he had abruptly left. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but she did not let it bother her too much. Beel was just like that sometimes, she was used to it. She adored the relationship they shared and she would not trade it for anything in the world. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. It was rather refreshing since there were no other females in this world to talk to. 

"Ooooh, Ems!" a familiar sing-song of a voice rang into her ears in a pleasant manner. "Are you coming or what?" 

She turned around with a grin on her face and she recognized the impatient look upon Asmodeus' face as he stood with her arms folded as he held a gentle grin on his face. "Yeah, Asmo! Sorry, I was just sending a quick text out!" she responded before she hit the send button. She wanted to see if Beel was able to meet up with her in a few hours.

"Well, hurry up, and stop ignoring me!" Asmo began to hum as he smiled wider when he saw Ems walking towards him. "We need to find you some new dresses, you know, Lord Diavolo is throwing a ball soon, and I _will not_ let you go in unprepared!" Asmo turned and pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards the Majolish up ahead. "Come on, princess! This way!" he waved as he turned and walked with the sheer confidence of a diva, which only cemented his sign as the Avatar of Lust.

She could not help but shake her head and chuckled at the pet name he insisted on calling her. She found it endearing and hilarious at the same time. She was anything but a princess, but she would humor Asmo. "Coming!" she began to jog towards him to keep up.

As she entered the shop, her D.D.D. had signified a notification. Ems pulled the D.D.D. out of her bag and grinned as Beel promptly replied to her previous message. However, instead of replying, she dropped the phone back into her bag and followed behind Asmo as he began to pick out some dresses. 

Asmo was humming a pleasant tune as he strummed through the many different dresses that were in front of him. His eyes danced in between the different materials and fabrics as he easily picked out a few dresses for her to try on. It was a natural talent for the Avatar of Lust to match up the perfect dress styles that were tailored to Ems' beautiful curvy figure. 

"Here you go!" he nearly sang as he handed Ems a decent amount of dresses. "I cannot wait to see what you look like in these, you are going to be such a doll!" he fawned. "They will not be able to keep their eyes off of you, well, until I make my appearance!" he gushed and as ever he made his own gorgeous appearance more than known. Because who would ever want to look away from a face like his?

Ems watched as he handed the rather large pile of dresses her way and she gripped them carefully. "Asmo, do you really expect me to try on every dress in the store?" she eyed him just a little as he walked towards the dressing room.

"Of course not, only the most beautiful dresses fit for my princess!" he sung as he turned and placed a hand on his hips as he watched her. He gestured towards the door of the fitting room and he grinned in a coy manner.

"Oh, but dear Asmo, I would rather put you in all of these nice little dresses and make you look oh-so-pretty!" she flashed a coy grin of her own as she walked towards the fitting room with all of the dresses in her arms. 

As per their usual, Asmo tilted his head and fed off of her flirtatious nature, "as much fun as that sounds, wouldn't you think it would be a waste since the dresses would only end up on the floor at the foot of my bed?" he kept the flirtatious vibe going as he watched her walk by him. As she passed he offered her a wink.

Ems leaned in and her smile turned into a Cheshire Cat grin, "well then, what was the point of even coming here in the first place if that would be the goal? We do not need pretty dresses for that," she chuckled. She loved the energy that bounced back and forth between them. If she was being honest, she would simply love to see a blush upon Asmo's face. 

Asmo only chuckled and shook his head. He adored shopping with Ems, she made it all too fun! He never enjoyed shopping with his brothers as much as he did with Ems. Of course, there were a few times he had managed to get Beel out of the house to fit him with some new work out gear. Out of all of the brothers, it was Beel's physique he admired the most from his toned arms all the way over his broad chest and sculpted abs. That was as far as he had ever seen, he would never cease an attempt at seeing much more. What he would do to simply have a bath with him.

After their little banter, Ems opened the fitting room door and walked in. She set down the piled and began to try on each dress. However, she had a wicked idea that came to mind. She undressed herself down to her red lacy panties and bra, which was very fitting and suited her red hair and bright green eyes. Ems reached into her bag and grabbed her D.D.D. and opened up the camera app. The wicked grin remained over her face as she set the camera into selfie mode and she held it over her body and looked up towards the camera. The smile broadened as she held her free hand up and made a peace sign with her fingers and she took a few snaps until she found one she was happy with. She brought the phone down and she sent the best one to Beel through a text. 

She could not help but chuckle as she placed her phone down and proceeded to try on the dresses one at a time. Some of them she really enjoyed and wondered what Beel would think of them. She would snap another selfie when she found she was fond of a dress, but he had not replied since his first message when she arrived in the store. This caused her to frown just a little. 

"Ohh, Ems! I do hope you are going to send me a few of those!" Asmo spoke from outside the fitting room door. He heard the snapping of her phone with each picture she took. It was an amusing idea and it tickled him to no end, "in fact, I am rather wounded that I have not received any of them!" he continued and she could hear the slight tinge of sorrow within his voice, albeit some of it was rather playful.

Normally, Ems would not have had a problem with this, but for some reason, she only wanted Beel to see them at this point. "Oh Asmo, I am only making sure that the dresses look good from all over!" she spoke in a convincing voice as she tried on a few more.

"Well, if that is the case, then let me come on in and see what we are working with!" he replied with a grin over his face. "I should make sure they fit you just right, it simply would not do if you wore something that fit poorly to the Demon Lord's manor!" Asmo sounded more assured of his reasoning by the moment.

"All good things come to those who wait, my dear Asmo," she chuckled as she continued to try on a few more dresses and continued to take pictures to send to Beel, "besides, I would hate to ruin the surprise! You will just have to wait like a good boy," she grinned as she sorted through the dresses she liked.

Asmo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned away from the fitting room door. "You are no fun!" he whined before he took a moment. He then found a nail polish with such a darling color. "Well, let me know when you are ready then!" he spoke in a more cheerful manner before he sauntered off towards the particular nail polish that held his attention.

Ems spent the next thirty minutes trying on dresses and sending photos of the ones she enjoyed the most to Beel. He still had yet to reply to any of them and it caused her to slightly frown as she watched her phone. Maybe he was busy working out or eating? Yeah, that sounded about right. She smiled as she put her phone away and dressed in her former outfit which consisted of short jean shorts and a red tank top. She unlocked the door and she had two piles of the dresses on each arm. One pile was the dresses that were a no go and the other ones were the ones she liked the most.

Once the discard pile was placed with the unwanted outfits, Asmo and Ems took another fifteen minutes to decide which one would suit her the best. Once they came to a decision, Asmo helped her pick out a few accessories as well as brand new makeup. It had to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Before dinner had begun that evening, Beel was making his way towards the dining hall. Within his gut was a hunger pang like he had never felt in his life. He had been snacking all day long to quell the beast from within, but no matter how much he ate he could not shake it. It was worse than before. He was unable to determine what could cause his insatiable hunger. Usually eating would curb it for a little while. This was just not the case this time.

What only added to his disturbed mind was the photo he had received from Ems. It was not the dress pictures, he thought they all looked beautiful on her. It was the picture that barely covered her soft, light skin and exposed quite a lot of it. He thought nothing of it when he checked his D.D.D., but he was a mess since that moment. He had made constant trips back and forth into the kitchen. In fact, he had emptied out the refrigerator to the point where Satan had to make a run to the store to buy more food after he chastised Beel for making him go to such lengths.

Beel felt bad, but it could not be helped. 

As he turned the corner he placed his hand over the gnawing pain in his stomach and he nearly bumped into a smaller frame. His eyes widened a bit and he knew there was only one person living here that was her size. "Ems," he spoke just as he stopped.

"Oh! Hey, Beel! I was hoping to bump into you! Well, not literally, but... this works!" she gave him a broad smile as she looked up into his face. He was a whole foot taller than her so she always had to crane her neck in order to look into his eyes. Luckily, this time, she was paying enough attention to avoid colliding into his body. She knew it would do nothing to him but it was enough to send her flat on her ass if she had done so.

He turned away for just a moment before looking into her face again, "did you pick out a dress you like?" he tried to think of something to drive the conversation in a way where he was not picturing her in her lingerie, unfortunately, it was not working very well. That was all he could see as he stood there. Even though she was wearing clothes, his mind had her wearing the very suggestive lingerie that he had seen in the photo. It was enough to cause him to fidget where he stood.

"Oh! I did!" she said as her eyes grew bright. It was something that excited her. "I won't tell you which one, but I cannot wait until you see it!" she said as she kept her entire focus on him. She did note that he was fidgeting, but she figured it was because he was hungry. It was almost dinner time after all. "Which reminds me. Make sure you save me a dance for Lord Diavolo's ball this weekend, okay?" she gave him a broad smile as she winked at him.

Her comment took him off guard and he then suddenly remembered. "Oh, right... that is this weekend, isn't it? Sure, I will save you a dance, Ems." he said with a nod. He had agreed despite not knowing how to dance very well. He pulled his gaze away from her and looked towards the stairs and he zoned off a little. "Hey, Ems, we should get to dinner," he finally mentioned before his eyes set back to her face.

"Oh yeah, well, let's go then!" Ems agreed with a large smile and she hooked her arm around Beel's lower arm to walk with him towards the stairs. She waited for him to begin walking before she followed his lead.

When she wrapped her arm around his arm he merely glanced to the side. He did not pull away but he did lower his arm just a little. He remained quiet as they walked down the hall and downstairs into the dining room where the rest of the brothers were sitting.

As they made their way to their seats, everything had gone just as usual. Mammon went on about Beel being to close to Ems. Asmo stated how oh-so jealous he was, although it was not quite clear who he was jealous of. Satan had a quiet look of slight contempt held within his gaze that he masked with a small smile. Belphie was slightly frowning as he watched his twin sit next to him and Levi was muttering something about missing his game, but he did not miss how close Beel and Ems were. Lucifer simply told them all to settle down and he began a lecture about behaving over the events of the weekend to come, he would not lose face and have Lord Diavolo's reputation sullied by any misbehaviors.

Once dinner had ended, the dishes were cleared off the table and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Beel wished Ems good night right away before he left the dining hall and found his way to his room. He needed a shower and he found himself exhausted. 

Beel made his way up to the room, his appetite had not been satisfied even after the amount of food he had consumed over dinner. Once his door was shut he took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair near his bed. He then began to disrobe the rest of his clothes and threw them in the hamper. He stood stark naked in his bathroom and looked into the mirror for a moment. He looked over his figure to make mental notes of what he wanted to focus on the next time he would work out. 

Although his physique could be seen as flawless to others, there was always room for improvement. However, the real reason was he was attempting the get the past two days out of his head. Every time he came across Ems, especially recently, he had felt more and more strange emotions from within. He had a feeling he knew what it was the more it happened, but he did not want to admit it. She was such a good friend to him and she was always flirtatious and his brothers ate it up. They would make advances onto her as well, but Beel refused to do such a thing. He respected her more than that and would not let these newfound desires take him over.

He heard the door open and he knew Belphie was now in the room. More than likely he was going to head straight to bed and take a shower in the morning, maybe. Beelzebub started the shower and waited for the water to heat up before stepping in. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. The water rushed over his body and it poured down his broad chest and back. His muscles relaxed at the sensation and the water passed over each divet of his form. Beel took a moment to stand like this and let his entire body become covered in the hot water before he began to wash his bright orange hair thoroughly. Then he moved onto washing his toned body. His hands worked the soap over his broad chest and over his sculpted abs. Every bit of him was nearly hard as concrete, in fact, that probably would have been the case if he did not have skin.

Once every inch of his enormous body had been washed down, he returned the soap onto the bracket under the showerhead and proceeded to rinse himself off. The shampoo from his hair washed out and down over his body down his torso, over his Adonis belt, and down his legs which was accompanied by the soap that covered his body. Now that he was rinsed off, he cut off the water and shook his head briskly. The loose water droplets splattered over the shower wall and he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

Beel began to dry himself and kept his thoughts occupied. He tried so hard to keep her out of his mind, his blood was now hot from the shower. It seemed the harder he tried to keep her from his thoughts, the more she appeared. He took a deep breath and hung the damp towel up before grabbing a pair of orange boxers and black pants. He dressed quickly and quietly made his way out of the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you," Belphie asked him in a sleepy voice the moment Beel approached his bed. Since he was his twin, he could always tell when something was bothering him. "You are not your usual self" he elaborated before he turned his head to glance towards Beel.

He frowned, he knew he could never lie to his brother, but the reasons he had been abnormal was too embarrassing to admit out loud. "I have had a lot on my mind recently," he spoke in reply. It was not necessarily a lie but it was not the truth either.

"Liar," Belphie said in a sleep laced voice as he turned his head around and closed his eyes. If Beel did not want to talk, then fine, he would not make him. However, he was not afraid to call him out for not being upfront about his issues.

Beel exhaled softly as he sat down on his bed. His cotton pants felt comfortable against his legs now they were cleaned up and fresh. He turned to watch Belphie and he had a gentle smile on his face. He remembered what Ems had to go through to help free him from the attic. It was a difficult time to get through for them all, but fortunately, it was all over and they were far off better for it in the end.

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door that caused Beel to face the door.

"You get it..." Belphie's sleepy voice came from his side and he did not move from his spot.

Beel stood up and crossed over the room and towards the door. He had no idea who it could have been. He frowned slightly when he felt it might have been Mammon asking for money. He opened the door and stuck his head out into the lighted hallway. His damp orange hair was spiked out and his purple-pink eyes met with a familiar emerald set of eyes. "Ems, are you okay?" he asked when he saw her standing there. 

Em was wearing an oversized shirt that barely stopped at her midthighs. She looked up at him quietly, but she had a bit of a look of concern on her face. The look on her face made it easy for Beel to focus on her rather than what she was wearing. "Beel?" she asked in a bit of a milder tone than she usually took. She still held an air of confidence, but it was more subdued than usual. "I am having trouble falling asleep..." she continued on. Last night she had a terrible dream.

_About him._

Beel frowned and stepped outside of his room and shut the door. He did not want to wake Belphie up, but he also wanted to make sure Ems was doing okay. Once he shut the door he turned to face her completely.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she found the courage to ask him the question. It was innocent enough in her tone and the way she stood.

He had a hard time turning her away. He would want her to talk to him if she wished to do so, but he did not want to disturb Belphie. "Ah, well, I really do not want to disturb Belphie, but I want to help..." he fidgeted with his hands a bit. He felt torn. "Maybe, I can sit with you in your room, you can talk if you wish and I can wait until you fall asleep?" he offered as a compromise. He did not feel comfortable sharing a bed with her in that regard, but he did want to help her get to sleep if she was struggling.

Ems smiled and gently nodded, "thank you, Beel, I would like that," her smile was a little brighter when he agreed. She turned and they both walked towards her room. She did not fail to notice the state of his dress, it was much like how he was dressed the other night when they had their midnight snack, but this time he smelt fresh from the shower and his hair was adorably spikey. 

Once they arrived at her room she opened her door and he followed behind her. Beel always stayed close to her when they walked together, it was more of a protective nature than anything considered possessive. He walked with her to her bed and watched her as she laid down. She had an appreciative look on her face as she watched him.

"What is wrong, Ems? Why can you not fall asleep?" he asked as he sat on the side of her bed and watched her for a moment. He refrained from looking down at how the shirt slightly raised over her midthigh section as she laid down. 

"I had a bad dream last night and it scared me, Beel... can you just... hold me, please?" she had a pleading look on her face as she watched him. She usually did not like to show such a side of herself such as this, but she felt she could with Beel.

He took in a deep breath and nodded his head. "Alright, Ems, I will," he adjusted his body and gently lowered himself next to her. He laid the side of his head onto the pillow and turned to face her. The moment she laid down, she clamped onto his strong body with her arms and pulled herself in. She pressed her head against his chest and just laid there, it was comforting, to say the least.

For a moment, Beel felt the same comfort she felt and looked down to watch her face. He had just a slight smile on his face, her expression had soothed over and she seemed more relaxed. If she wished to speak on what was bothering her, then he would be here to listen. It seemed she preferred the silent route in which she enjoyed his silent affection. This suited him just as well and he would lay with her until she was fast asleep. His hand, almost as if on its own, reached up and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was a soothing action and he found her damp strands pleasant against his fingers.

The sensation of his fingers rolling through her hair and against the top of her head felt more than pleasing to Ems. She closed her eyes and sighed at how good it felt. Her head even went as far as pressing up into his large hand. She more than enjoyed the feeling and wanted more of it. Her body adjusted a little until she pulled her head away from his chiseled chest. Ems then turned over slowly, which caused Beel to pull his hand back slightly, and then she nestled with her back towards him. She then reached back and found one of his wrists and pulled them over her which made him turn over and follow her motions.

Now, he was laying on his side and behind her. His bare chest pressed against her back and he felt the comfortable cotton of her shirt as she pressed back against him. It was pleasant at first and he was alright with it, so long as it made her feel better. However, the nestling never ceased. He noticed there was something rubbing against the front of his hips and he realized it was her voluptuous rear and it caused his eyes to widen. That sensation had brought back everything she had done around him back into his mind and it caused his blood to rush down once more, just as it had done in the gym, and into his pants. This time, there was nowhere to run. He tried to arch his hips back before she was able to feel what was growing and hardening against her rear.

It was too late, she felt it.

Ems' lips parted the moment she felt Beel growing from behind her, it had pressed against her rear and she felt as he tried to pull away. This was something very new to her and it almost took her by surprise. However, she did not pull away. She wondered how much she could tease him and how much she could get away with.

By Diavolo, she was evil.

Beel did his best to resist and he closed his eyes, he hoped she did not realize, but the moment he felt her hips press back against him, his eyes opened wide and he let out a bit of a sigh. It felt so good, too good. Blood rushed all over his body, his cheeks turned red, but the majority of it had already rushed into his cotton pants. 

She never let up, she was almost having fun. She could feel how his body twitched and how his muscles tightened against her back. She could even hear the sigh and hitch in his breath. Perhaps she was taking things too far, but she felt as if she was enjoying it too much to stop, it felt good. The feeling of his growing member against her rear and how he held her, it caused her own heart rate to spike and what turned into a teasing moment turned into something she began to enjoy.

Ems never let up and soon her motions turned from just pressing against his hips into moving her hips from side to side. The movements became more fervent and his breathing picked up. He could not handle it any longer, he had to speak up. He reached for her wrists and carefully flipped her over and laid her flat on her back. He half leaned over her body, his eyes met hers. Both of their faces were flushed and their breathing had picked up.

"Ems... you probably think I only think about cheeseburgers, and you'd be right. That doesn't mean that you can tempt me. Don't, or you'll regret it." he spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes.

Her cheeks flushed furiously as she looked into his eyes, every word he said hit her hard and her eyes widened. However, she felt as if she wanted more and this was her chance. For a moment she pressed her lips together and considered his words carefully.

"What if I _want_ to tempt you..."


	4. Gluttony's Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ems had done it. She really had done it. She had tempted fate and now she is unable to go back. She has awakened the beast within Beelzebub with her flirty ways and now she has admitted that she wants to tempt him. There is no going back as she falls into a rapturous evening with the Avatar of Gluttony. For he now yearns for more than just food, now he hungers for a taste of her flesh.

His breath hitched the moment she had spoken those words. 

_"What if I want to tempt you..."_

Beel's eyes were wide and he found he was having a difficult time speaking. His purple-pink eyes dilated as he gazed into her emerald jewels. The hungry expression that was on Beel's face was on Ems' face as well. His breathing was ragged as he lay over top of her smaller frame. He placed his forearm on the bed to prop his upper body up to look into her eyes. "Ems... are you sure?" he asked in a low voice. She can hear the hunger from deep within him.

She gazed up into his eyes, her body was heated and she was as fired up as much as Beelzebub was. However, the moment the question left his lips, she began to nod as if it was an unconscious motion. "Yes, Beel... I am sure," she spoke with a shaky breath as her body trembled underneath his large frame.

For just a moment, Beel hesitated as he looked into her eyes. He let his eyes wander of her face from the shapes of her eyes to her cute nose and down to her supple, soft lips. His head then lowered and he pressed his strong lips over hers. He kept his upper body propped up but pressed down against her just slightly. It was not enough to crush her in any means but to feel her. His bare chest covered hers and the only thing that prevented flesh to flesh contact was her nightshirt.

His lips pressed over her lips with fervent passion, his body began to heat up as he became hungrier. He could feel her arousal as her hardened nipples pressed against his chest. He closed his eyes as he continued to kiss her. For right now, he just had to taste her. Her kisses were delicious but not in the way food was, her kisses were sweeter and were more pleasant. He needed more. He adjusted his body over hers to where he was now laying over top of her completely. His free hand reached down and gripped her hip gently and his palms kneaded against her skin. His hand was the perfect size for her wide hips. He continued to knead and massage her until he heard her mewling into his mouth. 

Beel needed more. The pent up feelings within him were welling up and he felt he was near exploding. His loins began to burn as his erection continued to grow and harden against her leg. The blood pumped and he was throbbing now that he was allowing himself to feel every sensation of the lust that had overtaken his body. 

Ems felt her body tremble with every touch. Just the way he gripped her hip and the feeling of his rock hard chest pressing against her erect nipples caused a shock to shoot down her back and over her skin. Her core began to heat up even more and she felt her panties growing rather wet with her arousal. She made another cry of pleasure as her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. She pulled him even closer to her and she spread her legs. She felt as her heat press against his abs, her thighs felt how hard his sides were. If it was not for his soft skin, it would have burned her thighs as she ground against him. She needed to feel something. She let out a moan against his mouth as her wet secret rubbed over his perfect Adonis belt.

Their kiss grew heavier. Beel felt her thighs over his sides as well as the heat against his lower abs. His breath hitched as he pulled back from the kiss. His cheeks were flushed and his face was hot. They were softly panting as he stared into her eyes. His hunger grew, he needed more. He let his instincts take over as he lowered his body. He pulled his forearm down and lowered his position over her body until his lips pressed against her neck. The nightshirt she wore was pulled low to where he could view her supple shoulder. He latched on and closed his eyes. He began with soft, gentle kisses over her skin before he parted his lips and lashed his tongue over her flesh. His heart rate picked up the more he tasted the flavors of her flesh. He simply could not get enough of her!

Once she felt his strong lips over her neck, Ems' eyes widened and her body quivered underneath him. The way his toned abs rolled over her soaked slit that was covered by her panties drove her into heat. His sculpted abs had pressed over her clit and she felt her entire body stimulated by the simple sensation. Her lips parted and a soft moan escaped her lips. She was simply trembling at this point and she needed him. She tilted her head and watched as he lashed his hot tongue over her neck. Then the nibbles came. Her hips writhed and her legs widened and she continued to grind against his abs. "B... Beel!" she cried out.

He stopped his actions and looked up into her eyes. His eyes were full of lust and hunger. "Ems... are you okay?" he said in a heavy pant. "Do you... want me to stop?" he asked her. If she wanted to stop, he would, however, he quietly hoped this was not the case.

"No... no, please! Please don't stop!!" she begged him. Her eyes were as hungry as he was. There was a pleading look within her eyes, she needed more. Her body was hot and she would have never imagined this would ever happen. He was meticulous and hot in his movements yet careful and sweet. It was enough to drive her over the edge and crave more of this touch.

Once he received his answer, he continued on. He gently grabbed the bottom of her nightshirt and began to raise it. He pulled his hips back so she could arch her back and allow him to slide the fabric up and over her body. Once the bottom of her shirt reached her midriff her amble rear pressed against the bed once more. He pulled his body away but used one stong hand to raise her upper body gently to remove the rest of her shirt. 

Ems helped him along and raised her arms up to allow him to pull the rest of her nightshirt over her arms and her head. It was quickly thrown to the side. 

Beel pressed his hands onto the bed on either side of her and took a moment to enjoy the sights of her naked torso. His eyes widened and he slightly swallowed hard as he looked at her ample breasts. He kept himself as composed as he could. The ravenous wolf within him was clawing from within himself and his tongue flashed over his lower lips slightly. Finally, he indulged the wolf only slightly as he lowered his body and he parted his lips. He took one of her nipples in between his lips and began to sample the hardened bud. He heard another moan of pleasure escape her lips which only urged him to continue. 

Her breath picked up the moment she felt his lips against her nipple. The feeling of his hot tongue lashing out every so often caused her hips to twitch as she pressed her hips up against his midsection. Every hard muscle she felt between her thighs caused her core to heat up even more. Her arousal leaked from her panties and over his flesh the more she ground her hips against him. Her head moved from side to side as she felt fire on top of her skin.

As his tongue and lips worked over one of her hardened buds, Beel rose his other hand and gave some attention to her other nipple. At first, he began to roll it gently in between the pads of his thumb and finger. Every moan and movement she made told him he was doing everything just right. He grunted gently from the feeling the soaked panties from deep within her thighs against his flesh. His cock throbbed against the bed which only got him even more fired up. He opened his entire hand and grabbed her entire breast and began to massage it gingerly. His body tensed as he continued to suck on her nipple. The wolf was fighting with all of its might, but he had to hold back. He did not want to hurt her with the amount of tension he held within.

She whined against his body, her hips pressed up against him even more, if only to relieve the sensation gnawing deep within her core. She had panted softly. The way his hot tongue felt over her body, as well as his large hand over her sizable globe, caused more sparks throughout her body. She let out a hungry whine and pressed her hips up once more.

The hunger continued within him as he gently placed her nipple in between his teeth and pulled back ever so gently. He released it and it fell back and caused her breast to jiggle in a manner that he found he enjoyed watching. However, as much as he enjoyed it, he wanted to sample more of her body. He pressed his lips against the skin under her breast and trailed gently kisses and nibbles over her skin. For the first time, he had actually tasted something that had pressed his tongue over and gently nipped at. His body lowered and his tongue pressed into the divets of her stomach and over her belly button. Everything tasted wonderful to him and he did not think he would ever get over how good she tasted.

Once Beel began to lower his body down over her body, she once more felt the friction against her panties and it caused her to writhe against him. His chest now pressed in between her thighs, her inner thighs felt every muscle that passed over her tender flesh and it caused her entire body to fleck with goosebumps. Her hands slowly lowered and gripped his hair gently. 

When he felt her fingers within his hair, he paused only slightly until he noticed how good it felt to have her fingers rub along his head and through his hair. This only urged him on as he sunk deeper until his lips pressed over the top of her panties. His hunger grew the closer his face reached the heat in between her thighs. He felt his lips quiver as he ghosted a kiss against the flesh just above the panties. Finally, he gripped the top of her panties and slowly pushed them down over her hips.

Ems raised her hips slightly to assist him in removing her panties and felt as he shimmied them down her hips and legs. Finally, her panties passed over her feet and they were discarded on the floor and right beside her nightshirt. She could feel his hot breath over her exposed treasure and it sent tingles up and down her spine. She raised her head and looked down at him with a heavy flush over her cheeks.

Beel took one moment to look towards her face, his eyes were glazed over with lust and he could see the very same look within her eyes. His eyes trailed down her body and then set onto the glistening slit right before his face. He slowly flicked his tongue out just to get a tiny taste of her. After he had sampled her, he felt the wolf within clawing once more. He let out a soft growl before he pressed and sealed his lips over her soaked slit. His movements became more fervent as he lashed his tongue out and pressed into her. He worked his tongue over her slit and up against her clit. He experimented with every bit of flesh he could reach with his tongue.

The moment his tongue rubbed over her clit, Ems gasped and mewled with pleasure. Her hips began to move as he began his oral assault. Her head tilted back as her eyes were set onto her ceiling. Her breath picked up and she gripped the comforter of the blanket beneath her. Ems moved her head from side to side as she felt the pleasure he brought over her entire body. Her thighs trembled as she felt her core heat up and nearly burst.

He felt how her hips trembled from his touch. He pressed his hand over her outer thighs and pressed in further. He made a low groaning noise against her as he continued to taste her and rub against the stiff bud as he felt it caused her to respond in a positive manner.

"Oh!! Beel! Don't stop!" Ems cried out as she tilted her head to look at him. Her hands reached out and gripped the back of his head, her fingers curled into his hair as she felt her hips trembling and her core tightened before it burst open and she moaned loudly as she felt her climax burst forth. She cried out in sheer pleasure as her body shook and she rode out her climax as he continued to eat her up.

His hands gripped her thighs even tighter as he felt her coming undone from within. He lapped up every bit he could get from her before he pulled away. He was panting and felt as she loosened her grip of his hair. He gazed into her eyes and saw how flushed her cheeks were as she began to come down for her high. He still had a hungry look within his eyes, his cock twitched within his pants and the wolf within howled even louder. 

Ems leaned down and grabbed him by his strong jawline and pulled him up towards her. When he was over her body once more, she pressed her lips against his strong lips and kissed him hard. She released his jaw and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him in. Her legs spread and she wrapped her legs around his hips and felt as his hips ground into her. Her slit began to soak his pants as they moved. 

The movements Beel made became more heated and he felt pain within his pants. After he spent a few moments kissing Ems, he pulled away. His lips were swollen and so were hers from the passionate kiss. He kept his purple-pink eyes on her emerald eyes as he reached down and gripped the top of his pants and within his boxers. He pulled his hips out of the grip of her legs and adjusted himself until he was able to pull his pants down. Before long, he was as naked as she was. His cock sprang from his pants and it landed over her belly, his precum oozed and left a slender trail over her flesh and left a bit of a line.

As he freed his cock, she looked down and her eyes gently widened. Beel was not just large in his figure but she found out that he was well endowed. She glanced up into his face and saw his hungry expression. She maneuvered her body and knelt in front of him. The first thing she did was press her swollen lips against his and she reached out and wrapped her fingers gently over his shaft.

Beel hissed in pleasure against her lips once he felt her small fingers around him. He twitched within her hand but he leaned in and returned the kiss. His entire body was on fire and the wolf within him refused to let up. He closed his eyes as he felt a shock of pleasure rush throughout his entire being as he felt how she rolled her thumb gently along the bottom of his shaft while she continued to grip and slowly stroke him. His jaw clenched and his teeth gently caught her lower lip and he tugged. 

Their breathing picked up as they felt their skin grow hotter. Ems was feeling herself getting worked up once more. She pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes. She adjusted her body and raised her body a bit and she placed a hand onto his chest. She pressed back gently until he was lying on his back.

As she pressed him back, Beel looked into her eyes. He followed along and laid onto his back, he was not sure what she was doing, but he followed along. As long as he could feel her, he was content, even though the wolf within made himself well known.

Once he was on his back, Ems grinned at him, there was a fire within her eye. He had given her a special treat and now she was going to return the favor. She grinned as she slowly moved down his body and settled in between his legs. She looked up into his face and saw as he was watching her. She still had his cock within her grasp and she saw the expressions over his face as he watched her. He pressed his lips together as he felt the pleasure wash over his body. His cock twitched in her hand and she felt it. 

"Shhh... let me take care of you," she said softly before she leaned forward. He had made her feel good, now she wanted to return the favor. She parted her lips slowly and wrapped them over his head carefully. Her lips cushioned her teeth to prevent scrapping against the sensitive flesh. She felt and tasted the precum oozing from his tip over her tongue. She continued to look into his eyes as she took him within her hot maw.

Beel's cheeks burned red as he watched her. Each movement over his shaft with her mouth had sent a fury of pleasure throughout his entire body. His breath hitched as his chest heaved from his heavy breathing. However, he could not take his eyes off of her emerald orbs as she watched him. He was not sure why, but he found himself enjoying watching her do this while maintaining eye contact. It made everything feel much more intimate this way. His body tensed from the pleasure he felt within.

She was pleased with his response and she continued on. She began to drag her lips over his shaft by pulling her head back and forth. She let her tongue drag under his shaft gently as she moved. Each time her lips moved over his shaft she took in a few more inches into her mouth. She could feel him throb against her tongue and she reveled in the feeling. Her hand never stopped working on his shaft from between her lips and the base. The strokes only lessened the more of him she took within her lips.

"Fffsst.. Ems!" his breath hitched once more as he spoke her name. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he groaned out in pleasure. He had never experienced anything so wonderful in his lifetime. At this point, he was not sure how much longer he could hang on and he felt his body tense. 

Ems began to move at a faster pace, her mouth worked him over as her tongue and lips dragged over his shaft. Before long, she felt his head hitting against the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and she relaxed her gag reflex and allowed his head passage. She repositioned herself so his head made its way deeper into the canal of her throat. This caused him to moan even louder. 

Beel could no longer sit still, he began to buck his hips into her mouth, the feeling of her lips and tongue over his saliva covered cock felt indescribable. Before long, he could feel her lips at the hilt and he bottomed out into her mouth. He groaned loudly as he felt his muscles tense up any more. He felt as if he was about to explode.

Upon his reactions, Ems realized he was most likely close to his release and it only drove her to move faster. She gently sucked him in as she continued to bob her head, she felt as his cock began to twitch within her mouth. She pressed her hands against his hips and gently pressed her nails against his flesh. 

Every touch he felt from her had caused his abs to tense and he could no longer hold back. He let out a low groan as he pumped furiously into her mouth until he began his release. His hot seed burst forth down her throat in strings. His breath hitched and he tilted his head back, "Ems!!!" he cried out her name as he felt his last string pump into her throat.

Ems took every ounce of his release as she drank him down. It was almost too overwhelming for her, but she managed. The moment it ceased, she slowly pulled her head back and let his length pop out of her mouth and it landed back over his lower abs. Even though she had just drained him, he was still very much hard.

Not only was Beel still erect, but he was still hungry. After she brought him over the edge and gave him his first climax, he regained his composure. However, this time, the wolf had taken over him. He looked up at Ems, who was smiling into his face. 

"I guess you can say that was for teasing you all of those times..." she had an impish grin on her face as she watched him.

All those moments ran through his head everything she did that caused him to feel hot and bothered and without a proper release. It caused a stirring from within and he sat up. This time, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He began to kiss her hard. He raised his hands up and strung both of them into her hair. He rubbed his fingers against her scalp gently before he gripped her hair just slightly and pulled a little. He was still gentle despite his hunger awakening.

Ems gasped softly into the kiss when she felt him tug at her hair. She felt her body shiver as her core began to heat up once more. She straddled his lap and returned the kiss. This kiss was heavier and hungrier. They were both hungry for each other and none of them would be properly sated until they had everything

He pulled away from the kiss and gazed into her eyes. She could see the new fire in his eyes as he watched her. Beel wrapped his large hands over her hips and he raised her up gently. She followed along. He held her over his lap and placed one of his large hands under her ass to hold her up and the other reached down to grip his cock. He aligned himself and with her hips and lowered her body slowly. He could no longer hold back, he wanted to feel her. 

He needed to feel her.

She felt as he guided her body over his, all she could do was place her hands over his shoulders and grip on as she leaned over slowly. The moment he lowered her body, she gasped slightly. She felt as his girth spread her slowly as he began to make his entrance. 

Even though the wolf began to take over, he would make sure that he would not hurt her. He listened to every sound and felt the reactions of her body as he slowly lowered her. She was a tight fit and it made him inhale sharply when he felt her smooth, velvety walls begin to envelop him. He moved slowly and waited for her to adjust to his size. She was wet and it did make it easier for him to slide her body down. 

Her chest tightened and her breathing increased. She felt him lower and raised her hips. The remnants of her saliva on his mass also helped guide her smoothly over his shaft. He worked her over his cock a few times until he was halfway inside of her. At that point, he released the grip he had on his shaft and placed his hand under one of her plump ass cheeks while his other hand slid over, that way he had a cheek for each hand.

He pulled her up and against him before he moved her over his cock, feeding her inches and feeling her from deep within. He picked up the pace and tilted his head back. The wolf slowly crawled out and he picked up to pace as he began to slam into her once she had encompassed his entire mass.

Each pump caused her to cry in pleasure. Her body began to shake as she held onto his massive shoulders. Each time he lowered her body she would take more of his length until he finally bottomed out. Ems felt his entire cock deep within her and her body was crying out for more. She pulled away from him and mashed her already swollen lips against his. They kissed feverishly as their bodies moved in tandem with each other. Just as Beel worked her body over his cock, she pulled her body up and down over him to help him along. She could feel every vein within his shaft within her tight, velvety walls.

The wolf within had freed itself and had taken control over Beel entirely. His eyes began to glow a brilliant purple-pink which only accentuated his orbs as he continued to drive her over his shaft. His hips began to buck with great desire as he felt the heat pool from within his stomach. He groaned into the kiss which was met with her own moans. He felt her tremble just as she had earlier and he knew she was close to her release. He quickened his pace and the sounds of their muffled moans intermingled with the noises of their slapping flesh as well as the squeaking from the bed.

Just as if the dams had burst forth, Ems core exploded once more, her orgasm came hard, much harder than her first one. She was shaking as she pulled away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. She cried out in sheer pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Not too far behind, she felt Beel's release and it filled her completely within as each spurt filled her entirely. He pulled her over his entire shaft which caused his head to kiss her cervix as he released his seed deep into her.

As their orgasms came forth, they held each other and began to pant. Ems whined against his shoulder as she felt sweat covering both of their bodies. "Beel..." she panted against his flesh, her lips pressing over him as she tasted the salty flavor.

Beel took a moment to recompose himself, but he kept himself settled deep within her. He rode out the high of his orgasm while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He laid the side of his head against her shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of her supple lips against him.

However, he was not done. He wanted more, the hunger and wolf were not satisfied. Not yet. Beel pulled his head back and released one of her ass cheeks and raised his hand to her chin to pull her face from his shoulder and positioned it before his face and he pulled her in for another kiss. She could feel just how hungry his kiss was and it drew her in as she returned the kiss. Her face was burning and her heart would not stop pounding. He raised his other hand and curled his fingers within her hair and gently tugged to tilt her head back. This broke off the kiss and he lowered his lips over her neck and began to nibble at the soft flesh. 

Yeah, this was going to leave marks.

Ems cried out in pleasure once more but her body was trembling. She was not sure how much more she could take at this moment, but she followed along with him and felt each of his touches. The gentle tugging at her hair from his lips over her neck to the sensation of his still erected shaft deep within her as her walls tightened over his cock.

After he placed a few marks over her skin, he began to raise his body. He wrapped an arm around her back to bring her up with him until he readjusted and placed her back against the bed. He was not done with her. He would, however, give her a moment to recover before he took over once more. 

Beel continued to lick and nibble along her neck and down her shoulder. He continued to make her cry out in pleasure and received the reactions he was going for. He lavished her with his kisses and nipped here and there. Meanwhile, his hand pressed over one of her ample breasts and began to massage his palm over it. He did this a few times before taking her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger before he gently pinched and rolled his pads over her sensitive bud.

Ems breathing picked up once more as she lay underneath his body. She was subdued and had completely submitted to his will. Her head tilted back as each moan escaped her lips in a melody that was music to Beel's ears. This was exactly what he wanted.

After a few more moments of heavy petting, Beel pressed his elbows against the bed and propped his body up. He took just a moment to look down into her face and into her lovely eyes. He had beads of sweat dripping over his forehead as he watched her for only a moment. He then reached down and grabbed one of her thighs and raised it up to where it was positioned against his hip. He leaned forward and he began to thrust into her, picking up where they had left off.

When she felt his hips working into her once more, Ems cried out. Her head was hot and heavy from such overstimulation but every touch of him sent her over the edge. Her back arched and her hips bucked against him as she felt him picking up the pace. Her breath hitched and she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in as tight as she could, she wanted to feel every inch he had to offer. 

Beel's hands dropped down around both sides of Ems' head as he continued to buck, his muscles tensed up and his breathing increased. The pleasure washed over his body and it only encouraged him to increase the velocity and intensity of his thrusts. He had to show her exactly how he felt for her, how he adores her, and he would do this by giving her as much pleasure as he is able.

At this point, Ems could no longer contain herself. She cried out his name in ecstasy as she threw her head back and her core erupted one more time. Her entire body convulsed as her muscles clamped over his mass as it dug into her. Her vision went white even as she closed her eyes as she felt her third release burst forth. It was so intense, she had begun to see stars. 

Beel felt as she tightened over him and his own release came, just as before. He grunted as he slammed his hips forward and bottomed out into her, his cock twitched as it fed her string after string of his demon seed. He leaned over her body as he moaned louder, his forehead pressed against her forehead as they rode out their high. The heat of their climaxes covering their entire beings.

Only when he finished shooting his seed did he release the breath he did not realize he was holding. He placed his forearms against the bed and hovered over her. He was softly panting as he looked down into her eyes. 

"Beel..." she softly whispered his name in between pants. Her legs relaxed and released his hips as they lay flat on the bed and felt like jelly. The two shared an embrace as they slowly came down from their high.

Beel slowly rolled off of her and laid flat on his back, he stared up at the ceiling in her room for a moment and waited for his breathing to calm down. His body was still hot but the wolf finally returned and was more than satisfied. A smile grew on his face as he felt his own contentment. Once his breathing was under control he reached for Ems and pulled her against him, he nestled her head against his chest as he rolled over onto his side.

She felt as if she had lost all functionality when it came to her motor skills. Her legs and arms were heavy but there was a pleasant sensation all over her body. She felt as Beel pulled her against him. She happily rolled over onto her side as she felt his strong chest against her back. Their breathing slowed collectively as she grabbed one of his arms to pull over her body. She wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against his bicep.

He felt content with this and he could not help but smile as he closed his eyes. He used his free hand to gently rub the top of her head. He enjoyed this closeness to her and he made sure to show her his appreciation and affection with every touch of her head. He did not expect any of this but he felt more than content. He enjoyed feeling Ems in his arms, his original thought of ruining their friendship from crossing the line had quickly faded. He found himself never wanting to be away from her side again. Although, he did know this was not feasible. He settled for enjoying this moment with her in his arms.

It was very quiet for a moment as both of them calmed down. Their breathing was now normal and the heated sensation over their bodies cooled off. The only thing they felt was the warmth of their bodies and the comforts it brought. It was quiet, but their emotions were easily conveyed in the silence by every touch upon each other. 

Beel gently ran his hands through her hair before he leaned in and pressed a kiss over the top of her forehead. She had always been precious to him, there was no denying this, but at this moment she became more the just precious.

"Ems... I love you," he spoke softly with his lips against the top of her head.

She heard the words and her heart grew. A smile appeared over her lips as she held his arm even tighter. "I love you, too, Beel," her words washed over him like a comfortable blanket.

Just like that, the wolf had gone to sleep with his lamb within his arms. And for once, the hunger was finally gone.


End file.
